


Our Song

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically a ficlet wherein Victor and Yuuri practice pair skating, But can be read even if you already finished S1, Crack, Fluff, Humor, I also dunno if it's OOC, I wrote the whole plot here again I dunno sorry hahaha, It's actually cute in my opinion, M/M, They're not engaged yet until the very last paragraph, This set before Episode 10, Too much fluff like you literally need to brush your teeth after, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor and Yuuri are so in love and lovey dovey, angst if you squint, but I dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: “Victor, if you try to freaking fake-drop me again as you lift me up—““—I would never dare!”“—You just tried to do so for the past three times!”Or on their spare times while practicing back in Japan after the Rostelecom Cup, Yuuri and Victor tried practicing pair skating to ‘Stammi Vicino.’ It was more disastrous than Yuuri ever thought. But it was also sweeter than he ever expected.He had also never realized that a song could be the greatest gift he’ll receive for his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to write Victuuri fluff. I’ll go back to update my multi-chapter fanfictions and typing out one-shots later.
> 
> I’m certain that Yuuri and Victor couldn’t have pair skated to Duetto: Stammi Vicino in the last episode without practicing doing so first, and this is my take on how they practiced it and how disastrous yet sweet it was. 
> 
> Enjoy however this will turn out – I actually don’t know!

Yuuri almost spat the water in his mouth when the words he had never expected out of Victor’s mouth were spoken out. He blinked and turned fully at his...wait, what were they? Still student and coach? Boyfr—He stopped himself. He was pretty sure his face will explode in embarrassment by the mere thought of the word. And he didn’t want Victor seeing him as such and pestering him what he just thought of.

“…I’m sorry, Victor, but could you please repeat that?”

Victor leaned his forearms against the board and smiled brightly at him. His heart-shaped mouth was very adorable. To be fair, Yuuri was certain that whatever Victor did, the silver-head would always be hot _and_ adorable. “Sure! I want us to try pair skating to my Free Skate last season—“

“ _Stammi Vicino—_ “ He begun.

“— _Non te ne andare._ ” Victor finished.

He’d never admit out loud but he had memorized the titles of Victor’s every short and free skate programs’ songs ever since the Russian begun his career. Phichit was so amazed when the Thai tried quizzing him and he managed to get perfect 100.

He scratched his cheek and titled his head in a side, confused how to answer. “You want me to skate with your song again?”

Victor furiously shook his head. “No!”

“What then?”

“I want us to pair skate to it!” The Russian exclaimed with matching big arm gesture.

His eyes grew wide and he backed up a little. “P-Pair skate?” He received an enthusiastic nod. “A-A-As in the two of us skating with that song of y-yours?” Another happy nod. “L-L-Like a duet of some sort while we’re on the ice?”

Victor sighed patiently and nodded again. “Yes, Yuuri. Exactly as you’ve just said.” His coach smiled lovingly before reaching for his cheek. His heart hammered and his cheeks grew warmer when Victor brushed Yuuri’s fringe away and placed a palm on his cheek.

With red cheeks, he subconsciously leaned into Victor’s touch and whispered, “B-B-But why?” And then frantically added, “N-N-Not that I do not want to! I am j-just confused as to why you’d suggest such a thing and I…” He faltered, uncertain where he was going.

Victor chuckled and explained. “You see, after the Grand Prix Finals, the winner will need to perform in the Gala Exhibition afterwards. Your exhibition performances will be up to you alone, no one can disagree, no one can disapprove; it will be your day after all. If they disagree with your choice, Yuuri, they will feel my wrath.”

He nodded and bit his bottom lip. “I k-know about the Exhibition.”

“Oh!” Victor’s eyes grew excited. “Have you seen my Exhibition performance last season?”

He shook his head. “Not personally.”

Victor slumped against the boards with a pout. His palm was still on Yuuri’s cheek, unwilling to let go. “But whyyyyy?” He whined. He looked up at Yuuri with his irresistible puppy eyes and stuck his bottom lip out. It was too much for Yuuri’s heart. “Why didn’t you watch? I thought you’d be there too! When I was performing that, I was partly thinking about you, but you didn’t watch! I’m greatly hurt! I cannot recover. I might die. It hurt!”

He panicked and hastily explained, “I…I was too depressed to attend. I didn’t want to see any of my co-GPF Finalists and their coaches or anyone related to figure skating by that time – I even pushed Celestino away in sadness—so I skipped the Exhibition. It hurt whenever I saw the rink so I didn’t even bother turning up especially that I didn’t think anyone would even notice I wasn’t there. I just watched through the television while I was cocooned with blankets. I cried. It was a beautiful exhibition, by the way.”

Victor looked up again and blinked. “I suddenly feel guilty for being too dramatic. I’m sorry.” A tense silence passed between them and his coach quickly tried to evaporate it away by adding, “Anyway! I’m curious, when you win, what will you perform?”

“When I--- Victor, I’m not even sure—“

Victor shushed him by placing an index finger on his lips and then tracing Yuuri’s bottom lip with his thumb. Yuuri would melt. Victor should stop. “I’m not pressuring you. I just want you to be ready. I don’t want you panicking when –okay, fine, _if, if,_ stop glaring at me—win and get to stand in the podium because you haven’t prepared any exhibition performance, and since we have spare time and you’re managing quad flips more than usual, I want you to think about it.”

He considered his coach’s suggestion and tried to come up with any song or idea. He emerged with none. He slumped his shoulders. “I have none.”

Victor removed his skate protectors and glided into the rink beside him. Yuuri stiffened a little when the silver-head wrapped arms around his waist and pulled him close. He looked up and found warm blue eyes gazing at him. He smiled back and tentatively embraced Victor back. “Do you want to skate to Stammi Vicino?”

“Can I?” He asked back.

“Why not?”

“…It’s your song. Most people think of you when they hear it.”

Victor huffed. “Nonsense. And I don’t care. Sure, it was _my_ song before but ever since you skated to it and I found you through it, it is _our song_ now.” Victor leaned down and placed his lips on the crown of Yuuri’s head. “By the way, it’s your birthday tomorrow, right?”

He gulped. “H-H-How did you know?”

Victor laughed heartily and pulled him towards where the remote for the stereo was. Yuuri blinked up at the silver-head when Victor grinned wickedly. “I have found out through Yurio, did you know that he knows your birthday before I did? Anyway, I have prepared you a gift.”

He looked at their linked hands and told himself to focus. “T-There is n-no need, Victor! I am already indebted with your coaching fee! You coaching me is—“

“Again, nonsense,” Victor interrupted and dragged him towards the center of the rink. Victor squeezed his hand and murmured, “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the greatest blessing that has been bestowed upon me. Your love is the thing that brought color upon my numb, dull world. I think it’s just right to show you how much you mean to me.” And then his coach pressed ‘play.’

He frowned at the first note but his eyes grew incredibly wider as he recognized the song being played and echoing around their training rink. His speechlessness grew when the first verse didn’t meet the painful second verse, instead it immediately followed through the chorus – which was a duet of a man and a woman. His wide eyes looked up and met tender blue ones staring back at him. Instead of an Aria, this ‘Stammi Vicino’ was a duetto. And the lines that were removed were the parts wherein the singer/author of the story wanted to cut the throat of those singing words about love, and wherein he was seeing this story as something meaningless unless he found whoever he was looking for and eternity would arise from hope.

“Stammi Vicino, non te ne andare,” Victor whispered and leaned down to capture Yuuri’s lips. He melted into the silver-head’s arms and reciprocated to the best of his abilities. He sighed as Victor deepened their kiss and ran his hands on Yuuri’s back. After awhile, they parted. “Do you know what those words mean?”

“Stay beside/close to me and never leave,” He answered.

Victor nodded and kissed Yuuri’s nose. He was receiving a lot of affection and he didn’t even know why. “This is my birthday gift. A duetto of Stammi Vicino. I am actually hoping you can make it a song option for your exhibition performance.”

The song has ended but it was as if the rink was still echoing its’ words. He smiled widely and nodded. “I will! If I ever win and need to perform, I’ll use this song!” He stood on his toes and placed an embarrassed kiss on the Russian’s cheek. “T-T-Thank you for this. Best gift ever.”

Victor squealed and hugged him tighter. “I am so happy.”

After few minutes, he looked up again. “…So what’s this about pair skating?”

“Oh! That! Oh yeah, I don’t know if they’ll allow two men pair skating for an exhibition but I’ll feel so left behind if you practice in this song on your own. So…on our spare times? Wanna pair skate to it?”

“I cannot actually say ‘No’ to that face,” He admitted with a laugh.

Victor chuckled, pressed some buttons and the song started to rewind. “Alright-y then, let’s begin!”

 

It was more disastrous than Yuuri thought.

“Victor, if you try to freaking fake-drop me again as you lift me up—“

“—I would never dare!”

“—You just tried to do so for the past three times!”

Victor laughed and lifted Yuuri up again from behind and gracefully set the other down as Yuuri twirled around up in the air. He linked a hand on the Russian’s shoulder and let himself be dipped as Victor instructed.

Victor’s eyes widened and suddenly they both fell on the ice. They both blinked and then turned at each other. They burst out laughing.

“You miscalculated my weight?” Yuuri teased, sitting up.

“I miscalculated my strength. It has been awhile since I tried pair skating.”

They both stood up.

“How about you try dipping me instead?” Victor asked with his heart-shaped smile. He already had his arms lifted up on his sides, it was so cute.

He spluttered and then nodded hesitantly.  “I-I-I’ll try.”

Victor nodded and spun before hooking a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and letting Yuuri dip him. Yuuri was not expecting his coach to suddenly place the back of his other hand on his forehead and dramatically spill, “Ah~ My Yuuri is dipping me! I feel like Juliet of her Romeo. Like Barbie to her prince. Like a Disney princess to her prince charm—“

He dropped him.

Victor squeaked and fell on his butt.

He narrowed his eyes at the silver-head.

Victor laughed and extended an arm up at him. “I was kidding! I was kidding! I won’t do it again! Come on, let’s continue!”

But it was also sweeter than Yuuri ever expected.

They repeated the chorus part and did the hoisting him up and then he held one of Victor’s arms from behind before spinning so that they’d be face to face again. When it as the part wherein he’d caress Victor’s face, he wasn’t expecting the silver-head to lean against his palm and close his eyes. The view was so beautiful and so heart-warming, he suddenly halted.

Victor stopped as well and looked at him, puzzled. “Yuuri?”

He blinked twice and then blushed. “I—Ah—Y-You—“

“What is it?”

He bit his bottom lip. “I wasn’t expecting you to lean against my touch and close your eyes.”

Victor smiled and lifted Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri watched as Victor placed his hand on the silver-head’s cheek and then placing his own hand over Yuuri’s. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s the gentlest touch I’ve felt. Metaphorically and literally.”

He sulked. “You know. If you keep distracting me like this, we won’t be able to finish choreographing this.”

“Oh, I’m not in a hurry,” Victor assured and nuzzled his nose with Yuuri’s. “We still have few more days here in Japan. On our spare time, I’m sure we’ll be able to finish it.”

He laughed. “Fine with me, then.”

 

“Victor, you cannot look at me _and_ skate in front of me while I am guiding you with my hands in your raised arms!” He protested.

Victor pouted. “But I wanna look at you!”

“You will literally look at me a second after since you’ll twirl around after I guide you from behind.”

“But still!” His coach whined. Yuuri tried to release the other but Victor was now holding his hands.

“Victor, I will drop you again,” He warned, words not heated.

“You wouldn’t!” Victor gasped, probably afraid since Yuuri had done so earlier.

“Or I will shove your face on the board. Both can work.”

“So mean! Yurio has rubbed it on you!”

He sighed, actually amused. “Victor, you know, we could have avoided this if you have let me be guided again, as in, like give me the female part in our pair skate?”

Victor shook his head with a determine frown. “No! I don’t want that!”

They faced each other. Victor encircled his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and pressed his nose on Yuuri’s forehead. He knew Victor could be cling-y but ever since their kiss in Russia, the Russian grew even more touchy and always kept them close whenever they had the chance to do so.

He was a touch and affection-deprived potato so Yuuri let himself indulge with his coach’s slingy-ness.

“But why? It would be easier,” He argued playfully.

Victor puffed air through his mouth. “I don’t want you to play the female role alone because that will be quite unfair. In our relationship, I want us to be equals. To be seen fairly and equally. So I want us to pair skate while being both the female and male counterpart.”

“Equals?”

“Equals,” Victor repeated and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips again. “Equals. It is _our_ song, after all.”

 

“So after that, we spin around each other by twirling at opposite directions,” Victor instructed.

He tried imagining it. “Are you sure we’re supposed to go to opposite directions?”

“Super certain!” Should he trust those words and uncertain expression?

“Okay, let’s try. I’ll go right. You go left?”

“Alright. In three. One, two, three.”

They spun and bumped onto each other. Victor gasped and stood his ground before grabbing Yuuri’s hand and pulling him so that he wouldn’t fall on the ice. Yuuri blinked when he realized that he was pressed into his coach’s chest. And damn, Victor smelled great.

_Concentrate!_

“…I, uh, looks like that didn’t work.”

“Let’s try again,” Victor enthusiastically answered with a big smile.

They did. And fell on their butts.

“I thought I said I’d do right? And you left?” He grumbled, rubbing his sore butt.

Victor frowned. “You didn’t!”

“I did! I said I’d go right and you go left!” He complained.

“You didn’t!”

He suspiciously squinted at the silver-head. “I just said it few minutes ago.”

“You didn’t!” Victor stubbornly persisted.

He snorted. “Victor, you forgot, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t!”

They met each other’s eyes before laughing out loud. God, he loves this man.

 

They both spun at the left and managed to get it right.

At the next spinning, which was close to the end of the song, they decided to spin truthfully opposite sides now and then exchange places.

It worked but he couldn’t help noticing, “D-Do you really need your arms to be lifted up like a ballerina?”

Victor pouted and exaggeratedly pointed his hands towards each other up in the air. “Uh-huh, I do.”

He was so tempted to face-palm with his coach’s shenanigans. “Victor, it catches too much attention.”

“But yours is too boring already!”

“They’re not! They’re perfectly just according to the song!” He protested, feeling quite offended.

“Boring.”

“Drama Queen.”

“Borrrriiinnngggg.”

“Drammmaaa Queeeennnn.”

It went on for few minutes until they chose to just shut up and let each other do what they wanted.

 

Victor was panting a little as he leaned against Yuuri. “And we’re done!”

“I am quite surprised we managed to finish the choreography within almost six hours—wait, six hours? Holy shit— okay, sorry for the language. But we wasted the whole afternoon!” He begun panicking.

“Doesn’t matter. You were perfecting the quad flips anyway. We can continue with those tomorrow.” Why was Victor so optimistic?

“…Victor, I am curious, you seem to have thought about this song’s choreography already. What’s up with that?”

Victor laughed and slung his arms on Yuuri’s shoulders and leaned to pepper Yuuri’s face with kisses. He was so going to melt. It wasn’t fair. He still needed to be twenty-four tomorrow. “I just wanted this song to mean a lot more than it already does so whenever I got nothing to do, I listened to it and create the steps in my head. Steps wherein people could easily see our relationship and how deep our connection really is. I want people to stop thinking I am just by your side to continue being the surprising person that I am.”

_Relationship._

_It’s now or never, Yuuri._

_Just ask him, you stupid ball of anxiety!_

“V-Victor, what are we?”

The Russian blinked at him before calmly stating, “We’re lovers.”

“W-W-W-We are?” He shrieked.

Victor chuckled and nodded. “You mean the world to me. I hope I mean the same to you—“

“—You do!”

“…So yes, we’re lovers. And after that emotional reunion we had in the airport, I am hoping that this could grow into something even more,” Victor explained, placing an index finger on his chin.

“Something more?” He parroted. _Parrot. Seung-Gil Lee._

_Okay, shut up, Yuuri. Not helping._

Victor nodded. “I am absolutely thrilled if someday I get to call you my fiancé—“

“—Fiance?!”

“—And then husband—“

“—Husband?!”

“—And then we’ll die together as old men!”

“—Die toge—Okay, wait up, calm down, Victor. Let’s not rush. I am jut literally turning twenty-four tomorrow. Don’t think about dying yet,” He scolded.

Victor snorted. “My idiotic, lovable and adorable Yuuri,” He purred.

Yuuri cupped Victor’s cheeks with his hands, still unbelieving that this man before him was the person he had admired from far away for twelve years. That Victor Nikiforov was really here, coaching him, showering him with affection, and even kissed him in live international television. “I have never thought miracles could happen but here you are in front of me anyway. Adoring me for who I am. Being who you are as you and I have always wanted. You’re so beautiful inside and out. So, so beautiful.” He unconsciously blurted out.

Victor stared at him.

He gasped. “S-Shi—I blurted that out loud, didn’t I? Oh my god, please forg—“

“I love you,” Victor mumbled.

“…I, uh, what?”

“I love you,” Victor repeated with a teary-eyed smile. “I love you so, so much.”

Tears overflowed and streamed down his cheeks. He grinned and buried his face in Victor’s chest. “I love you too,” He whispered back and let himself be engulfed with the warmth of the man he would forever love.

 

 

 

“Victor.”

Victor, busy with drying his hair since he just got out of the shower, turned with a sleepy, “Yesh, Yuuri?”

His eyes widened when his fiancé suddenly knelt in one knee before him in their hotel room in Spain, just few hours after Yuuri won silver in this year’s Grand Prix Final. “I…Yuuri, what—“

Yuuri grabbed something from on top of the bed behind him and then presented Victor with a box. He tentatively opened it and found his last year’s Free Skate program costume inside along with a blue one that matched it perfectly. “Victor, on this Gala Exhibition, using our song, will you pair skate with me?”

“Damn it, Yuuri! _I_ was supposed to be the one to ask you that!” He whined and then threw his arms around his fiancé. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, I will!” He squealed.

Yuuri laughed and hugged him back with both of them kneeling on the carpeted floor.

Victor buried his face in the brunet’s locks.

He was complete. After long, long years of looking, he had found his missing piece and he was finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea. It's a bit rushed because I got stuck in the second to the last paragraph. 
> 
> I just want them to be super happy, okay?
> 
> I tried to make something humurous and fluffy and I'm not even sure if I succeeded this time.
> 
> Anyway, KUDOS AND COMMENTS SUPER DUPER APPRECIATED! [Gonna reply to your comments later, except probably for the ones left in the Multi-chapter fanfics since I don't wanna spoil future chapters stuff, but I truly appreciate and love every single kudos and comment you leave me!]
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr @ lovefadesminehas021 and on Twitter @ LFMH021


End file.
